Fairy Tail DarkGuildDestroyers Vol2 The Weapons
by SayaDreyar
Summary: Introducing a few more characters. Sorry it sucks


Character Descriptions~

~~Name: Sakuya Pienza  
>Age: 20 - Sex: F<br>Guild:Secret Fairy Tail  
>Tattoo: On the back of her neck.<br>Travels with: Caine, Chika, Mizu, Anna (The weapons group)

Appearance: Blond Hair, pulled into a spiky side-bun. A band-aid on her nose. A black headband, black cloth tying her hair up, the cloth is layered. A sleeve-less midriff jacket that cuts off right under her breasts. A black shirt. On her left upper arm and right fore-arm is a type of cloth that helps relax the muscle after fighting. Shorts with a bandanna wrapped around the bottom of the right side of the shorts. Longer layered cloth attached to the left side of the shorts. Ankle shoes with more of the muscle relaxant cloth wrapped around the ankle.

Powers: Poison is her main magic. She has a sword than can transform into a sword and break into a whip with the sword embedded in it. The spikes leak poison when she chooses to but since she's so good with it she doesn't always use poison. This weapon has been known as a falcon sword and dancing wolf. She calls it the Snake Sword cause it can slither around like a snake.

Personality: She doesn't remember her past but freaks out when she sees fire, that's why she's scared of Natsu and never pisses him off. But other than that she's happy and a great leader. She hates when people mouth off to leaders but she's often calm and composed, when the guild gets into one of their brawls she loves joining in.

Habit: Her habit is sitting and walking around with her hands behind her head. Also sometimes she likes to use a small knife and carve little animals out of wood. She gets yelled at for leaving wood shavings everywhere.

Past: To Be Revealed later

~~Name: Mizu (Last Name Unknown)  
>Age:19 - Sex: F<br>Guild:Secret Fairy Tail  
>Tattoo: The Fairy Tail Tattoo is on her right shoulder bone. She has another tattoo on her stomach near her left hip-bone<br>Travels with: The Weapons Group

Appearance: Her appearance is the most confusing. Her hair is a honey/Brown color. Her hair is kinda a mixture of Hinata from the first season of Naruto and Norma Beatty from Tales of Legendia, it's really hard to explain, she has the back of Hinata's hair with the little hair in the front of Norma's hair, search it up on Google, like the little balls in Norma's hair but a bigger amount of hair in it, well try your best to imagine. She has a scroll around her neck with a big bow attached to it and the bow's tails are very long with the bells attached to them, kinda like Cheshire's from Pandora Hearts. Sorry it's really confusing. A bandeau which is something like a strapless bra. A black vest that doesn't attach in the front. Black gloves and one black bracelet, Shorts with suspenders hanging off them and her gun holster is on her right thigh. On her right leg she has a striped knee-high sock and a ankle high shoe. On her left leg she kinda has a knee high black boot but it only goes down to her ankle then turns into a checkered shoe, it's really hard to explain but I did my best.

Powers: She uses a gun with magic bullets that never run out. She also knows tai-jutsu and how to kill someone more than the average human knows how, She is also very stealthy.

Personality: Used to be mean and emotionless but after meeting Sakuya she became happy and bouncy. She hates being forced to do stuff. Loves practicing her gun and playing around with people. She also loves when people challenge her. She's also a very good liar but many people don't know it.

Habit: Her bad habit is pulling on the end of her bangs, swinging her gun around her finger and sometimes it accidentally flies off her finger,Or sometimes she shoots at stuff and makes a mess.

Past: To Be Revealed later

~~Name: Caine Riddell  
>Age:22 - Sex: F<br>Guild:Secret Fairy Tail  
>Tattoo: right above her breast<br>Travels with: The Weapons Group

Appearance: She wears a silver necklace with a heart on it and the letters " S C" is engraved on it. Black Hair, down to the length of below her butt. She has small black wings as her hair accessories. A dark reddish dress, low cut, then it's cut off right below her breasts, then a large black belt, then fish net to a little bit below her belly button, then another big black belt. Then more of the dress and then it ends a little bit below her butt. Bandages on her left arm that ends at the elbow crease. Then she has black tights and light brown slouch boots. She has her bell on her right arm attached to a arm band. She has a dagger in her boot, poison darts hidden under the bottom of her dress. Her top belt has a Katana attached to it, the bottom belt has a sword attached to it. Between the sword and katana is a small pouch with hand claws in it. During her fight with Siren, she gets tons of scars because she refuses to fight him for a long time so he makes many sad reminders on her body. She has a long straight scar on the left side of her face and two small ones on across the top of it. A large scar across her neck, luckily it wasn't life threatening when she got it. A few small ones under her bandages and another one on her left arm right below her shoulder. And another one on her right rib and not many on her legs, most of them faded away. But she does have a small one in the crease of her knee.

Powers: She is very skilled in Katanas, Swords, Daggers, Hand Claws, Poison Darts and Hand-to-Hand Combat. She uses Dark magic but not the evil kind.

Personality: She's a very serious person at times, if you didn't know her she would look evil and angry all the time. But her friends know she can be very protective and loving. She loves festivals and loves fighting with Aro. At the guild she's often seen swinging her sword or katana around her finger. Her parents took a picture in the middle of training when Caine and Siren took a break. It's a picture of her and Siren holding hands and Chika holding a stuffed animal of a cat.

Habit: She swings her sword and katana around on her finger and unlike Mizu she never swings it off her finger. She is also found behind the guild practicing. She can often be found at the bar drinking or somewhere in the guild polishing her weapons.

Past: To Be Revealed later

~~Name: Chika Riddell  
>Age:16 - Sex: F<br>Guild: Secret Fairy Tail  
>Tattoo: Her Left calf<br>Travels with: The Weapons Group

Appearance: Her hair is bleach blond with black tips, in curly pig tails. Her hair bows have her bells on them. She often loves transforming to having fox ears and tail. A Short kimono with only one sleeve. One part is a stripe that goes diagonal, another part is kinda like a a ball but it's kinda fuzzy looking. The part on her arm is bows then the rest is criss-crossed. The Obi is purple and the clasp is shaped like a flower, sandals. Even though she is 16 she has a childish form.

Powers: The only one who doesn't carry a big weapon, She carries her favorite pebble and transforms it when needed just in case she can't find anything. Transform Magic, she can transform into anything she wants but she can also do this, she could pick up a rock and transform it into a elephant. She can transform anything into anything EXCEPT humans, she could not transform a injured Caine into a strong Caine. She can do everything else to stuff except humans. But any other matter, plant, and animal works. She is trained with a dagger and is quite good with it.

Personality: Shy and quiet but loves to laugh and loves Caine and her friends. She's best friends with Reina and loves making stuff for people. Reina's room is filled with stuffed animal wolves that Chika has made. She also likes when Senna sings. She tries to sing but isn't as good. She enjoys visiting Celia when Caine goes to Blue Pegasus. She has the same picture of Her, Caine and Siren in her room. She also sews clothes for her team.

Habit: People get angry when they walk away from something and when they come back Chika has changed it to something else. She also brushes her pig-tails a lot.

Past: To Be Revealed later

* * *

><p>~Vol. 2~<p>

As Saya sat there crying, four dark figures glided out the doors smiling at Saya

"Hmmmm hehe she seems to be happy" a girl with long black hair, Caine, smirks.

"Hehe, oh yeah, so happy she's crying. Sakuya, let's go!" shouts Mizu, her bell chiming with each step.

"Yeah I'm coming" Sakuya shouts as she jogs to catch up with them.

"Shouldn't we speak to her? It's been so long since we've seen her." Chika, a cute small girl says quietly.

"Chika, we can see her anytime we want to but right now we have a job to do." Sakuya says in a commanding tone.

"Yeah Chika, Sakuya is our leader and if she says no then she means NO" Says Mizu as she does a cart-wheel.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Chika replies as she looks back at the guild, now much farther away.

Caine suddenly ask "Mizu! Err, what's it like to have short hair?"

They all stop and stare for a moment and laugh a little.

"Well, it makes training easier. It doesn't get in my view and I don't have to worry about it getting tangled." She says smirking.

They all examine their own hair and then look at each other. They all burst out in laughter.

"So Sakuya, what is our next mission?" says Chika as her giggling stops.

Sakuya pulls out the paper from her pocket and reads it out loud. "Track down a runaway convict and bring him back to the magic council." she puts it back in her pocket and puts her hands behind her head and closes her eyes.

"Hmmph that sounds easy, why did you choose that one?" Caine asks.

Mizu reaches in Sakuya's pocket and grabs the paper so fast, nobody sees her but they all notice it. She unfolds it and reads "Barolterolli, Haha funny name. OK so he's an assassin, yada yada yada, he's murdered countless people, blah blah blah; his magic is not to be underestimated. Pfft So what. He was captured then escaped. If he could be captured by the magic council then he's not worth our time." she slips the paper back into her pocket.

Chika reaches in her purple obi to pull out a small rock. "I wonder what the catch is. Why did they post this mission in the world's best guild? She says as she sets the rock in her palm and closes her eyes. A flash of light and a gust of wind comes from her hand and she is now holding a brush in her hand. She calmly brushes her hair then stops.

Everyone stops and their ears twitch. In seconds there are about 40 men around them. They're now out of the city approaching a forest.

Caine grins, "Ohh we finally get to do something."

"Hehehehe well hello ladies" one of the men says while grinning. All the guys look thin probably from starvation.

"Sakuya, do we have permission. Please? 10 for each of us?" Caine says grinning.

"Well of course, we might as well put them out of their misery." Sakuya says, she shrugs as she sighs and smiles.

"Kee-hee" Mizu says in a joking manner.

"If we must" Chika says sighing and her brush glows and turns into a small dagger.

In an instant all the men make a dash at them. Sakuya, Caine, Chika, and Mizu jump up and start running around them and corralling them into ten each. They then stop and face the confused men.

Mizu reaches for her gun so fast, the men don't even have time to blink, the moment they realize they see a man fall to the ground with a hole blown through his middle. Mizu winks and smiles as she lifts her gun up to one eye as the other men dash towards her.

Caine is enjoying herself even more. The men jump toward her and she disappears. In a second, she's equipped a sword on one hand and a metal claw on the other. She swipes her sword across one man down and stabs another, lifts the guy up on her sword and swings him on the ground. With her sword stuck on the man in the ground, she reaches under her dress and flings two things at two  
>men. They stop and pull the little spikes off of them.<p>

"You think these are going to ki-gagh" they coughed up blood as black liquid flowed from the spot they got hit at. "Dark magic?" they gasp as they fall to the ground. The other men stare at them in fear then charge at her.  
>She swings her claw and takes another guy out then reaches in her slouch boots to pull out a dagger; she slams into the closest guys hand and slams it into the ground leaving him pinned to the ground. Caine has already killed 6 of them in 5 minutes.<p>

"COME ON! I'm even going easy on you!" She says as she laughs. Caine's not evil but she loves fighting. She quickly kills the rest and says a prayer for them. As she prays she notices something.

Meanwhile, Chika touches a tree, closes her eyes and the bright light comes again. The tree turns into a huge train that slams into them. She turns it back into a tree. She kills the rest with her dagger.

Sakuya finishes fast too. She grabs her Snake sword and swings it. Five are dead before it even gets back to her. She presses a button on the sword and a drop of purple liquid hits the ground. She swings it again and it hits the rest of the five. They only have small scratches yet they fall the ground in seconds. The same time Sakuya finishes so does Mizu.

Mizu blows on her gun, spins it and put it back in the holster and grins.

"Showoff" Chika mutters under her breath.

"Oho what was that? Jealousy, maybe?" Mizu says putting her hand to her ear while giggling.

Chika grabs Mizu's tails from her bows and Mizu falls backward. They all laugh again. As they were about to start walking again, Caine mentioned something.  
>"All those men had an insignia on their wrists, "She pointed to one of their wrists,<br>Chika picked up a stick and stared at the insignia for a few minutes then she closed her hand around the stick, closed her eyes and the stick turned into the insignia as a 3d object.

"We'll ask Celia about it when we get back." Sakuya says as Chika puts it into her obi.

The moon soon floats into the sky.

They continue to walk along the way until the find a small river. "Ok this is a good spot to camp out. I'll get water and lay out futons. Chika you deal with uh whatever you usually do and Caine and Mizu can get our food. Got it?" she shouted. Everyone nodded and walked away.

Caine and Mizu walk over to the river. The both look at each other and stare. A gleam in both of their eyes and they start fishing. It soon turns into a contest though. They suddenly hear a huge explosion coming from the woods. Sakuya and Chika run to meet up with them by the river. They soon see black smoke curling towards the sky.  
>They run through the forest looking for the source of the explosion. They find the source and see a camper coughing.<br>"Well! *cough cough* I guess I can't make a fire that way!" The camper coughed and rubber her eyes. "Ah! I'm sorry, I was trying to make a fire but a thief stole my supplies so I tried using my magic. Suddenly, a flicker of fire bursts out. The camper looks at it happily.  
>Caine and Chika's eyes widen. Sakuya stares at the fire. Her eyes get huge and she stares at it. Her breathing becomes hard and she looks at it with fear. She backs away and clutches her head. The memories come rushing back as she stares at its orange flicker. Caine tries to stomp it out as soon as possible but doesn't get it in time.<br>Sakuya screams so loudly that their ears are ringing. She falls to her knees, clutching her head her eyes have a maniac look to them as tears pour down her face. She blacks out.  
>She has the dream once again. She was just a young girl. She sees the adoption center. Her best friend she made there. She remembers the loud noise in the night. Her and her friend had slept in the bed together that night. They awake to the sound of screams and crackling noises. They sit up and see the orange flames curling up all around them. They run under the bed. She feels the panic. The fear.<br>It all happens so fast. All of a sudden, part of the building fell on them. Sakuya stared in horror as the building splattered her friend all over Sakuya and everywhere else. Sakuya passes out and woke up two days later. Somehow she was alive.

A day later, she was woken up. She was in a hospital. She didn't know what happened then it all came back to her. She screamed and cried. She cried for days. She wouldn't eat or sleep or drink anything. She sat in her bed for days crying. She would sometimes scream so long and loud until she passed out. They had to put her on sleep medicine and a ward on the room to keep the sound down but the sad screams could still be heard.

About a month later, she somehow forgot about it. She just woke up and asked where she was. She could only remember her name. She was allowed to wander about as long as a nurse was with her. When she was allowed outside, she saw a man light a cigarette. The flame that lasted for seconds brought back the memory. She fell on the ground she was screaming and crying all over again. Everyone in the hospital pitied her.  
>After that day anyone who wanted to smoke had to do it in a special zone surrounded by a magical barrier that made anyone inside invisible. Sakuya went outside often. She stayed at the hospital for years. One day she saw two girls. One older with black hair and bandages covering most of her body. A girl next to her, she looked like her body was there but her mind wasn't. She had two small bandages on her face. Her curly blond hair was cute but she looked so sad. She became friends with them and they later end up being Caine and Chika, the two sisters...<p>

Back in the forest, Sakuya wakes up to see Caine's one eye and her other eye closed forever from a scar. She examined the scar going in a jagged line right down her left eye and the two little scars under her eye. As Sakuya stares at her eye she wonders what had happened. She once again could not remember that day and that's how she always wanted it.

~To be continued~


End file.
